


Flowers

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob would always give Caroline flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ds_snippets prompt: I'm sitting here wanting memories to teach me

As the sun shown down and warmed his skin, Benton walked through the woods to his cabin. Even though his muscles ached from exhaustion his stepped quickened as he saw the smoke rising from the chimney.

He had finished his patrol and was almost home.

He grinned as he thought of it as home. In Chicago he had had an apartment and an office he slept in, but neither of those places were home. The cabin wasn't just home because it happened to be in Canada, but also because he shared it with Ray and Dief.

The last time he had a home would have been when his mother was alive. He didn't remember much about his mother other than the memory of Bob bringing her flowers whenever he came home from patrol. Even in the dead of winter she would get flowers and hold them to her chest. After her death Bob and Benton left flowers at her grave.

He pushed the thoughts of his mother's death from his mind and walked into his cabin. He was greeted by the sound of Ray's music.

'Welcome home, Benton!' Ray exclaimed as he came to Benton and planted a kiss on Benton's cheek. Ray's lips were warm and rough and he smelled of grease and motor oil. Benton revelled in the scent.

'Do you like flowers?' 

'Huh? You mean like in the ground? Not really a flower guy, more like a rock guy.'

'You like rocks?'

'Yep, when I was a kid I had a tumbler and polished them. I even made Stella a necklace out of tiger eye 

'I see.'

Weeks later, Benton came back from patrol and brought Ray rocks. The rocks might have been heavy, but seeing Ray grin when he saw them had made it worth it.


End file.
